Forever
by soccerlax22
Summary: Follow Adrienne through her life of being of meeting celebrities with her famous brother. Friendships, relationships could form?
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**this is just an intro of the story. the story will be adrienne's point of view and based around her. **

**review and tell me if you like this or not, i won't continue if know one will read it.**

* * *

As the music blared through the speakers, in her pre party room, Selena was getting ready for her big sweet 16-birthday party. It was the day of the party; some of her close pals were all hanging around waiting for the party to start. Some of her friends were her bestest friend Demi Lovato, along with all the Jonas Brothers, Jennifer Stone, David Henrie and more.

_Double your pleasure  
Double you fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever_

Chris Brown's forever rang through Selena's iphone as she grazed her fingers over the send button to answer the call. She pressed the speakers button and told everyone to be quiet and hush down the music.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

" Sel, it's me Jake" Jake T. Austin, her Wizard of Waverly Place co-star.

" And, your best friend Moises too!" Moises Aries, Jake's best friend and a close friend of hers as well.

" Hey guys, when are you coming to the party." She laughed into the phone.

" Soon, but Adrienne doesn't believe me when she says she's invited, she keeps going on about how she doesn't want to ruin your party" Jake said.

" Oh my, she still won't come, tell her I told her she can, it wouldn't be a party with out her. Selena replied back almost agitated.

Everyone around the room, including her best friend Demi all wore confused looks on their faces, having no clue whats-so-ever about who Selena and Jake are talking about.

David Henrie, Selena's other co-star made his way over to where everyone was sitting and overheard Selena talking.

" Is that Adge?" He asked excitedly.

" She won't come to the party, she says I don't want her"

" Oh come on, give me the phone" David said while he ripped the iphone out of Selena's hands. All Selena and everyone else could make out from the conversation.

" Jake, put Adge on the phone, Adrienne your coming, of course she wants you, your coming end of story, alright see you too bye." David hit the end button on the phone and turned to face Selena.

" Alright, she's coming." He said smiling.

" Whose Adrienne?" Demi asked while she knew everyone else in the room where thinking the same thing.

" The funniest-" Selena began to say. " And coolest" David added in.

" Person you will ever meet." And with saying that both Selena and David walked out of the room, Selena leaving her best friend bewildered and everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**first chapter.. reviewww?**

* * *

"Adrienne, let's go!" Jake and Moises yelled at the same time.

Adrienne made her way over to wear the boys were by the front door.

" Really, I don't understand why I have to go? I mean none of the Disney people will like me, there are pure and innocent and I'm not." Adrienne said letting the words fall out of her mouth.

"Selena wants you to come, so she obviously thinks her friends will like you, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out, does it? Moises said to Adrienne who had a pretty pissed off look on her face.

" Whatever" Adrienne rolled her eyes as she grabbed the robin blue Tiffany's bag off the table.

Jake and Moises scoffed at Adrienne's attitude, which she never had. Adrienne heard them and turned around with tears in her eyes. " Alright, I'm just scared okay, there not like me and my friends at all, I'm afraid all screw this up for you Jake? She said as she sat down on the leather chair in the front room.

Jake saw a few tears fall down from Adrienne's cheeks as she quickly wiped them away with the tips of her fingers. " Adrienne, you could never mess things up for me, you're my big sister and just be yourself, that's why Selena loved about you the most!"

Adrienne chuckled at Jake's lame attempt to cheer up, but she just smiled at his 13-year-old wise ness and grabbed his hand to get up the chair.

" Your right, who cares if they don't like me, then screw them!" She chirped as she grabbed Moises and Jake's hands with the tiffany's bag dangling from her wrist. The 3 of them piled into the black limo as they made their departure to the party.

* * *

Selena was swaying her hips back and forth to the beat of the music. She was currently dancing with her bff Demi to Coconut Juice, when a slow song came on. Both girls reluctantly made their way off to the dance floor and plopped down on the white couches.

" Jeez, Sel, this party is off the hook" Demi said laughing at her choice of words.

"Yeah I know it'll be a real party when Adge comes, I know you'll love her." Selena said as she began searching the party of any signs of her.

Demi's smile dropped from her face at the mention of Adge. She never even met the girl but it looked like Selena was more interested in her then Demi.

" Well, until then" Demi stated and grabbed her best friend off to the latest hit of B-spears.

* * *

"Are we almost there" Jake said bouncing up and down on the black leather seat.

" Roger, how much longer?" Adge said into the speakerphone that connected to the driver.

" About 20 minutes" he replied back slightly annoyed

" Ugh" Jake groaned as he turned around to play the PSP with Moises.

Adrienne laid her head back on the seat and started to close her eyes as she listened to the soft voice if Leona Lewis Foot prints in the sand."

* * *

Selena was sitting around the table talking to some of her party guests about a new movie coming out of the summer that they would be staring in. Selena was talking to Demi, The Jonas Brothers, Anna Marie, Alyson, Cody, Roshon, J-Man, Jennifer and David. Madonna's Four Minutes blared through the speakers while the group was chattering away.

"Well, I'm not sure who's who in the movie but there's going to be a lot of us in it." Demi said grazing her arm over her old co-star Joe Jonas's arm. " I'm sure the movie will be a –" But before she could finish a door slammed open and every turned their hands over. Revealing at the door was Jake T. Austin, Moises Aries, and unfamiliar girl.

" Adrienne!" Selena squealed as the girl made her way over to Selena. Adrienne was dressed in black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, silver sparkly low-top converses. She had a long Silver Star necklace, a silver tiffany charm bracelet on her wrist. Her hair was pulled back into a super long straight point tail with a silver bow clip to hold her bangs back. She had in Tiffany heart earrings and her gray eyes shimmered against her clothes colors.

" Happy Birthday!" She screamed back as she made her way over to wear Selena was sitting. Moises and Jake were by her side looking cute as ever because Adrienne had dressed them. Adrienne carried a bag behind her back as she made her way to wear Selena was sitting but was now standing up. Adrienne noticed everyone's eyes were either on her, or her younger brother and his friend. Behind her she pulled out the robin blue bag and handed it to Selena.

" Sorry, I didn't have time to wrap it" Adrienne said with the most sincere look on her face.

Selena squealed yet again, delighted at the Tiffany's bag that was handed to her. She went around the table to what looked to give Adrienne hug but ended up hitting her on the arm.

" Ow" Adrienne said as she grabbed her arm with her hand. " I'm giving you a gift and you hit me? What kind of friend are you?" She said sarcasm dripping her voice as she laughed at Selena's lame attempt to hit her.

" I said no gifts silly."

" Well, I already got you it, save it for later, when your like I need a present and then you can be like oh, yeah I got this one from the coolest, most hottest, girl ever, what's her name? Oh yeah I think its Adrienne Austin.

Selena laughed at Adrienne when a certain Jonas Boy butted in.

"I think the statement is false," Joe Jonas said staring right into Adrienne's eyes.

" Is that so, well sorry I didn't asked for your opinion" Adrienne retorted back before pushing past a bewildered Joe, and Selena on her tail. Joe ran up to catch Adrienne while Selena made her way over to other guests.

" I'm Joe, Joe Jonas."

" Adrienne Austin" She said while sticking it out for Joe to shake.

" Oh, I guess you don't know but I don't do handshakes, I do hugs," He said while pushing his body and arms around Adrienne's back. She awkwardly patted his back and unhooked his arms from her. At the same time as that was going on, David Henrie made his way to Adrienne.

" Adge" He screamed very loudly over the loud music causing a few heads to turn in that direction.

" David" She yelled as he made his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her back and she kissed him on his cheek. Not knowing a very angry Joe Jonas was behind her tapping his foot waiting for this reuniting to end.

" Wanna dance? He asked pulling her towards the dance floor. He continued to pull her but she turned her head around to face Joe. His face showed sadness and disappointment and for a quick second his eyes locked with Adrienne's. She winked at him before turning around to go dance with David. Joe saw the wink and chuckled. He smiled and made his way over to the birthday girl.


End file.
